


Faded Colors

by obvious_li (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Expensive Skates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slight Angst (if you squint), boyf riends - Freeform, chrisjake, expensive headphones, i cant find the ship name for jenna brooke and chloe anywhere, or dustin and madeline, spicy bis - Freeform, theyre background here anyways, which sucks because theyre highkey cute but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obvious_li
Summary: Another prompt from StarLover123: "Soulmate AU! You see color when you meet your soulmate! Jeremy x Michael x Rich Soulmate AU. Yes they are all each others soulmates. (Also, this is a No Squip AU)"
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger, Dustin Kropp/Madeline, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Faded Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the Expensive Skates ship and StarLover123 has amazing prompts. I'm changing it up a little bit so that it's first kiss makes you see color (I hope that's fine). I also added background ships bc I love all my character babies.

Jeremy and Michael had always just known they were soulmates. They grew up together, and were always perfectly in sync. They lived as best friends until the romantic, kissing part of soulmates was explained to them and they started to consider each other as potential boyfriend material. So they tried out kissing in sixth grade and color began to appear in their lives. It was practically unheard of to not want to be with your soulmate forever, and so they were expected to be in love. 

It was no problem for them though, seeing as they were so similar and yet different enough to interest the other, and they became official freshman year. Now, as juniors, the discussion of the soulmate system that was so standard for them now came up again with their friends Rich, Christine, and Jake. Christine and Jake had been going out since they met after a performance of Romeo and Juliet, and they were now recalling the first time they saw colors.

"It was like a vibrant pop of color, as if everything became a million times more vibrant and beautiful the moment I kissed him." Christine gushed, leaning on Jake's shoulder.

Jeremy and Michael were both confused. Color was faint yet elegant, like a lovely faded baby blue of the sky or the light dusty pale red of a rose. It wasn't anything like the other couple had described. But they both separately decided that they didn't want to ruin the moment for the other happy couple, so they stayed silent on the topic until they were at Michael's house later after school.

"Chris was wrong, obviously. Colors aren't bright and bold, they're nice and neutral." Jeremy remarked casually. He tried to be confident in his statement, but it came out sounding more like he was desperately hoping it was true.

"But what if we're being soulmates wrong, Jer? What if their colors are the right ones?" Michael replied, voicing the silent fears that both of them held. What if, after all the midnight cuddles and all of the kisses, after all of the happy moments together, they weren't actually destined for each other? It would crush the both of them. Even if they weren't soulmates, they were still in love.

"We still do see colors though. Rich can't at all, which means that we're at least kinda soulmates." Jeremy said, trying to remain upbeat.

"Heh, kinda colors for the kinda soulmates. Fitting." Michael said, chuckling dryly. Kinda soulmates sounded to him like a way of saying that they weren't real soulmates, just a bland, semi-interesting version.

"Maybe we should ask an adult. Your moms, probably. My dad doesn't know anything about having a real soulmate." Jeremy suggested, his voice turning bitter towards the end. Mr. Heere had fallen for a girl who wasn't his soulmate, and she left him right after Jeremy was born.

"Yeah, we could do that. Or just talk to our friends instead. My moms probably wouldn't know that much because they also see in full color." Michael lied, simply not wanting to mention the fact that the person who his moms already treat like a son-in-law might not be his soulmate to said moms. 

And so it was agreed that they'd speak with their friends, Chloe and Brooke, who were self-proclaimed 'soulmate experts'. The next day, they approached the two girls in the hall, and noticed Rich was also there with them.

"Hey Chloe, Brooke, we need your help with something... soulmate-related." Jeremy said reluctantly. He'd said in the past that he would never need advice from the girls because he and Michael were so in love. Now he was going back on that and directly asking for help.

"What's the issue, Jer? I thought you and Michael were doing so amazing together that you couldn't ever need our help." Chloe remarked sarcastically, smiling at the two. She would never really deny them help, just wanted to mess with them a little.

"Erm, so, actually... we don't see in full color? It's like, faded colors and stuff." Jeremy said, lowering his voice to a whisper so nobody overheard that they might not be soulmates. 

Chloe and Brooke's eyes widened slightly, then they nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that happened with us too, until we met Jenna." Brooke whispered, mentioning the girls' other best friend and apparently their soulmate as well. "Some sets of soulmates have three people. You just gotta find the third part to see real color."

Rich fidgeted awkwardly behind them, not knowing what to add. He had no experience with soulmates as far as anyone knew. He still saw in black and white, even after he had kissed so many people. He was very close to giving up on having a soulmate altogether, and just resigning himself to living in black and white forever.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Michael immediately let out breaths of air they didn't know they were holding in. They were soulmates, just missing a third person. There would be no reason for them to split up, and after they meet this mystery person they'll finally be able to see in full color.

"So... how do we find this mystery third person?" Michael asked, hoping there was some kind of tip or trick to learning the identity of a soulmate. He and Jeremy never really had to do the whole 'finding each other' thing because they were practically best friends from birth and soulmates as well.

Chloe gave them a smirk. "I'm having a party at Jake's house tonight. Be there." she said, slipping her hand into Brooke's and walking away, her girlfriend right next to her. 

Rich gave them an awkward smile. "Tho. Third thoulmate, huh? That'th nithe." He felt bitter and upset. His friends all got to have two soulmates each where he couldn't even find one.

Jeremy, slightly clueless, just smiled. "Yeah, I know! So, are you going to Jake's-?" he began, getting cut off by his boyfriend clearing his throat loudly.

Michael fixed Rich with a slightly pitying gaze. "You'll find your soulmate someday, Rich."

Rich smiled, feeling slightly better. He still felt practically hopeless, but if Michael believed in his future holding someone special, then he had a little bit more confidence. "Thankth, Headphoneth. I'll thee you guyth at the party, yeah?" he asked, and after the two other boys nodded, he walked away, smiling to himself.

"I feel so bad that he doesn't have a soulmate yet." Jeremy said sympathetically. 

Michael nodded in agreement, shuddering internally at the thought of not having Jeremy as his soulmate, or as his boyfriend, or even having him not in his life at all. "It's such a shame that we can't just be his soulmates for him." he remarked.

Jeremy's eyes lit up with an expression that Michael had seen many times before. He had an idea, albeit a very far fetched and odd one. "What if we could, though? He's not a bad person, and he definitely isn't bad-looking." he said, grinning. "It couldn't possibly hurt him for us to try to be his soulmate! And even if we weren't the 'perfect match', I still think he'd be an excellent boyfriend."

Michael wasn't opposed to the idea. They had both discussed multiple times in the past the idea of having a more open or poly relationship when Jeremy had fallen hard for Christine last year. They had kissed a few times, but nothing had happened between them and she ended up with Jake anyways. But there was always a fear in the back of Michael's head that Jeremy would leave him behind if Christine was a better soulmate and a better partner for Jeremy.

Jeremy realized that Michael was thinking too deeply, and cleared his throat. "Mikey, I love you. I'm never going to stop loving you, if that's what you're worrying about. It was just a suggestion, and we don't-"

"No, no, Jere, it's fine. If you think he's a better- I mean, a good boyfriend for you, then you can shoot your shot. Hell, I agree, Rich is a great guy. I'd ask him out too if I was given the chance." Michael said, cutting Jeremy off.

There was a moment of silence where Jeremy tried to gauge how much of what Michael said was sincere or not. Assuming he meant most, if not all, of what was stated, Jeremy gave his boyfriend a half smile, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, babe. I'll see you at the party, if not sooner." he said, turning and walking down the hall away from Michael before he could say anything.

As it turns out, the next time they saw each other was at the party. Michael had driven in his PT Cruiser after an hour of trying to pick something nice to wear and defaulting to his cleanest jeans and his red hoodie and had gotten there 'fashionably late', so Jeremy, as well as the rest of their squad, was already there.

"I thought you said this was a party, Chloe." Michael joked as he walked into the room. It was only their friendgroup, so Rich, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Jake, Christine, and a girl he'd never seen before who was making out on Jake's couch with Dustin Kropp, Michael's dealer and friend.

"It's a party if I say it's a party. Now get over here and sit down in the circle. Madeline had this great- hey!" Jake said, cutting himself off as he looked back at Dustin and the girl, who apparently was Madeline. The now embarrassed couple got off the couch and sat in the circle, Dustin hiding his blushing face behind his hands, and Madeline attempting to look uncaring while her flushed cheeks said otherwise. "Ahem. As I was saying, Madeline suggested we play spin the bottle."

Michael, who was now seated right in between Jeremy and Brooke in the circle, was confused. "But, most of us are already in a relationship. Why?" he asked.

Madeline smiled coyly. "Just for funsies. And who knows. Maybe things will escalate~" she said, practically purring as she wrapped her arm around Dustin's waist.

Michael nodded in agreement, not really caring about what she was saying. He was proud of his boy Dustin for getting some, but this girl didn't exactly seem like the most PG person. He hoped nothing too stupid or crazy would come out of this game, but knowing his friends, something was bound to happen.

Rich volunteered himself to go first because, "What have I got to lose? Lmao." 

"Rich you know we love you but if you ever say 'lmao' like it is a word again I will smite you." Christine deadpanned, making everyone besides Rich laugh. His immediate reaction was fear because if Christine says she will smite you then prepare to be smote. 

He then leaned forward and spun the bottle, which was actually an empty can of beer that spun kind of wonky. It spun for a good few seconds before landing on Jake. They looked at each other and did a silly dramatic "Bro..." "Bro?" "Bro." conversation that ended with the shortest possible barely touching of lips ever.

"Alright, that makes it my man, Jakey D's turn!" Rich said, laughing as Jake spun the bottle twice (he landed on himself the first time) and ended up getting Rich. "Wow bro, it's like fate lmao." Rich said, immediately regretting the 'lmao' as Christine lunged at him, attempting to fake-strangle him. 

After the commotion died down, the game continued as normal. Rich spun Chloe, Chloe spun Madeline, Madeline did a baby spin to land on Dustin, Dustin landed on Rich, and then it was back to his turn.

"Wow Rich, that can is really the ultimate wingman for you." Jenna said, trying to avoid making a tastelessly blunt soulmate joke.

"Yeah. At this rate, I'm bound to find my soulmate soon." he joked back, unsmiling. He spun the bottle and around it went, circling once, twice, three times, until it came to a rest on Michael.

"Alright man. Let's do this." Michael said, putting on an obviously fake serious expression, trying not to laugh or blush or do anything to make the situation weird. Rich leaned in towards him and their lips connected. Michael's eyes flew open and it was like someone had changed the saturation and brightness settings on the entire world. Color was so varied, so bright, so beautiful. It was obvious Rich was seeing the same things too, as he had almost fallen over in surprise.

"Rich... are you our soulmate?" I whispered, thinking out loud. The entire room became silent, everyone focusing on the two of us until Jeremy scooted over towards Rich as well.

"Only one way to find out." Jeremy said, grabbing the sides of Rich's face and pulling him in for a kiss. It would appear as if the same thing had happened, because Jeremy's eyes widened, shocked and taking in the view of all of the natural colors of the world.

Rich was still speechless. And, to be honest, if I had just met and kissed not one but two soulmates in the span of less than five minutes, I would be pretty incoherent as well. "I- uh, but- you- me-" he stuttered out, blushing madly.

"Rich. Just chill. We're gonna figure this out. You're our soulmate, dude." Michael said calmly, soothing Rich and making him stop his stuttering. The trio of soulmates all moved to sit on one side of the circle, Rich in the middle and Jeremy and Michael on either side.

Jeremy giggled a little, and when Rich asked what was so amusing, Jeremy whispered in his ear. "We were planning on asking you out anyways, but this made everything a lot more convenient." Rich gave out a small chuckle, wondering quietly if it would've just been a pity date before this, but dismissing the thought. 

He was where he felt at home, in between his two friends, probably boyfriends, definitely soulmates. And that was all that he needed to know right now.

**Author's Note:**

> it angers me that i cant find a single good ship name for jenna/chloe/brooke or dustin/madeline like i spent solid half an hour at least searching things and no luck. cute ships, apparently too rarepair to exist. jenna/chloe/brooke name possibly could be 'Smartphone Hour'? idk.


End file.
